Slowly Insane
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Sonic's lonely, and can't stop thinking and dreaming about Amy. Maybe if he took her somwhere, they'd both be happy. Lately, I’ve been feeling so empty...It’s been like nothing’s been going right for me. OneShot! SonAmy


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not claim to own Sonic or Amy. THey belong to rich people whom I am immensely jealous of!! . 

* * *

_Slowly Insane_

Sonic sat up, dazed. His head was throbbing, and his body was burning with the dreams he'd just awoken from, dreams about Amy. What was wrong with him? He stood and walked to the bathroom to get a drink of water and some aspirin. He'd been thinking about Amy more and more lately. It was really starting to bother him. _Oh, well. I'll think about it tomorrow._ He let out a sigh and drank deeply, swallowing the pills with the water. _It's not like I have anything important planned for tomorrow._

He walked back into his bedroom and pulled the covers over his head. Hours later, he was still wide awake, tossing-and-turning, trying to get Amy's image out of his mind. _Heck with it. I'll just call her tomorrow, ask her out for the day. It'll make her happy, and I'll get rid of this bug that's been bothering me. I hope…_

It was the "I hope" that kept him awake until dawn, which was when he figured that he might as well just get out of bed. He lit a fire in the fireplace in his living room _My almost empty living room._ Sonic shook his head. _No, it's practical for me not to have a lot of furniture, almost no pictures, bare walls…No one else around me…Damn it! Stop thinking this way, Sonic! You're just gonna drive yourself crazy! _He dragged his hands through his fur and looked heavenward. _I'm referring to myself in the third person…I am already crazy. _

He grabbed the phone purposely and began to dial a number he hadn't known he knew by heart. He waited impatiently for her cheery message. "You've reached Amy Rose. Sorry I'm not able to answer the phone, but I guess I'm either busy or feeling lazy." There was a break for light giggles that had Sonic smiling to himself. She continued, "Anyway, I'll be sure to get to you as soon as possible. Keep smiling; I'll call soon!" The message he left was quick and brief. He didn't have a lot to say.

He went for a long run to clear his baffled head, and listened to his own machine messages when he got back to his house at 10:00. "Umm…Hi, Sonic. You said you wanted to talk to me, so I'm calling you. I'm assuming you went for a run. Call me back when you get this…unless you change your mind." There was a soft click, and Sonic didn't bother with the rest of his messages. He picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number for the second time that day.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amy. It's Sonic."

Her voice brightened considerably. "Oh! Hi! What's going on? You're message was short, but you talked so fast that I had to listen at least five times to understand you."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, I was going to do some shopping, but it's not important. Why?" Her heart was pounding fast, and hard against her chest.

"Wanna spend the day with me? Starting now?"

She nearly dropped the phone in excitement. "I…well…umm…Okay! But could you wait until-Oh, what time is it? Ten? Could you wait until 11:00? I'm not really ready to go anywhere."

"Sure." _Why can't we leave now? It's what she's been wanting, right? So why was she making me wait? It's just an hour, that's it. One hour._ She said something, but he had missed it. "What'd you say Amy?"

"Do you need me to do anything special? Any ideas where you're taking me?"

"Just…just wear what you normally do, Amy." _Wear what I always see you in, what I love you in. NO! Where had that thought come from? I must have surpassed crazy…_

"Well…okay. If I'm ready earlier, do you want me to call?"

"Yes!" he cried. Then he clapped a hand on his forehead and rubbed, he'd answered way too quickly. "Yeah, Amy. I'd appreciate that. I really want to see you," he admitted. She started to stutter and he hung up. _Why did I just say that? What is wrong with me? She'd better hurry up._

Sonic stalked through his house, sometimes running, sometimes walking, sometimes just staring into empty rooms. _Why do I need all these rooms? I've got no one to help me fill them, no one who loves me, except Amy…NO! Amy just likes me because I've saved her a few times! That's all!_ He ran outside after 30 minutes and stared at his house. _My house. This isn't a home, it's just a house where I occasionally stay at. I need a life…a love…_

He heard the phone ring while he was outside and snatched it up on the second ring. "Hello?" He cursed himself for sound so desperate.

"It's Amy, Sonic." She fidgeted with her dress, scared, now, that maybe he hadn't meant what he'd said.

He sighed in relief. "Hey. Are you ready for me to pick you up?"

Her body started to tremble with excitement and anticipation. "Yeah, I am."

"Great. Bye." He put the phone back in its cradle and started to run for Amy's house.

She put her's down slowly and started to doubt his sincerity. _Maybe it's some sort of dare. 'If you ask Amy out I'll get you new running shoes,' or something along those lines. He's never wanted to go out with me before, so why-_

BANG! BANG!

Amy jumped up and opened the door to see Sonic. Her heart melted at the sight of him. She lightly touched his cheek and the smile that was always ready to widen did so softly. "Are you all right, Sonic?"

He touched her hand and didn't reply, but for, "Come on, Ames. I wanna show you something." He lifted her, bridal style, and started to run.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and started to laugh. _He's never taken me for a run, at least not for a fun reason, or a happy one. _She burrowed her face into his chest, laughing, glad that Eggman wouldn't interfere, praying that he wouldn't.

_…Love. Why is that word in my head? Why had it nearly burst from my mouth when I saw her at the door? Why am I taking her to my special place? Why is it so important that she likes it? STOP WITH ALL THE "WHYS!" _his mind was screaming at him. He stopped short, just nearly missing the turn to his special place, the only place he didn't feel empty.

Amy tipped her head up and smiled hugely at him. Her expression grew worried when he continued to stare at her. He set her on her feet, and she grew scared. _What's wrong with him? I've never seen Sonic like this. Is he all right? I have to find out. I have to ask him what's wrong!_ "Sonic, what-?" She was cut off when he laid his lips on hers. It was quick, but it left her gaping, wanting to kiss him again.

He stared back at her. _Why did I do that? Why do I want to do it again? Because it was good…I liked kissing her. Maybe she'll kiss me back next time…_

Sonic lifted her again and started running. He stopped suddenly and stared down at her. "Look."

She blinked and did. As she looked, her eyes grew bigger. "This is so beautiful!" Sonic set her down and she spun in a circle, laughing. "How did you find this place?"

"When you travel as much as I do, you find places like this, where it seems anything can happen."

Amy stared around her. There were flowers, bright blue dahlias, gorgeous red lilies, and roses of all sorts of colors. Luscious, green trees shaded them, and a waterfall cascaded down a large hill. "Oh, Sonic." She couldn't think of any words, so se threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, lightly, as a friend. She didn't expect his arms to come around her, pressing her closer, nor did she expect his tongue to lightly skim her lips, gently asking entrance. Her lips parted and she tasted his tongue, felt it, warm on hers. Her grip tightened on him and her head tilted back on a moan.

He lifted his head and stared into her deep, jade green eyes. "Amy," he whispered, afraid that if he said more, or spoke louder, that she'd move away. He found that he desperately didn't want her to move, or let go. He closed his eyes on a sigh, and dropped his chin on the top of her head. "Amy, I'm confused."

"Why?" She was equally quiet, not wanting ruin the moment that beautiful kiss had created between them.

"I love you. I never really expected too, you know? Never thought I'd love anyone, not really." He sighed and pulled her closer because she was crying; he could feel her tears running down his chest. "Lately, I've been feeling so empty…It's been like nothing's been going right for me. Last night I got maybe an hour's sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Sonic smoothed down her quills, and tipped her face up to meet her eyes. "This morning, after I called you, I took a run, trying to get you out of my head, but it didn't work. I love you so much, Amy. It just took me a few years to realize it. I'm sorry."

"You looked so sad and lost when I opened my door. I guess I know why now." She gripped his waist and looked earnestly into his emerald green eyes. "Sonic, you don't have to be sorry. I love you, too. So very much." Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"I should've told you sooner, Amy, but…I didn't know. I didn't." Sonic held her tightly and felt his own tears begin to fall. _Maybe it's the place…No, it can't be! I won't let it be! I love Amy Rose! I love her, and maybe now I won't be alone. I'll always have Amy with me…Always._

_

* * *

_

Oh, the sap... How I love the sap! lol Ah well...

This isn't one of my best OneShots, but after my quick editing I guess it's a little better... (shrugs) But not much...

If you didn't like it, please don't think everything I write is like this! If you did like it...Wow...Are you illiterate?


End file.
